There is a demand for increasingly higher input/output (IO) bandwidth on devices and device cables. For example, USB 3.1 includes data throughput speeds up to 10 Gbps, and future device cables increase the speed requirements to 25 Gbps or more. However, existing device cables like USB 3.1 include a differential cable pair and a differential impedance, both of which include conventional transmission lines, which require significant power and voltage swing (e.g., minimum and maximum voltage values) so that the receiving device can operate reliably. Further, as the length of the device cable increases, the transmission loss increases and the data throughput decreases. In an example, for USB 3.1, the loss may be too great beyond a cable length of eight or ten inches that USB 3.1 throughput cannot be maintained. A ten-inch cable distance may be required before a signal leaves a computer housing: a signal may need to be taken out from a central processing unit (CPU) to the edge of the printed circuit board (PCB), then to the computer chassis, then to the cable connector, which may meet or exceed a ten-inch cable maximum. Existing solutions to address this cable requirement may include using re-drivers or re-timers, but these solutions are power-hungry and require PCB board space, which offset the advantages of high-speed lines.